The Marine
by Gamepwn22
Summary: He was a friend,a companion,a soldier.Thrown into a harsh war with no mercy.He watched his friends die,He survived the Dessert for days,and now he's been thrown into a war of hate and rebellion thousands of miles under the ground.He is:Adrian Perice.


Hello,I'm Dark Overlander.A month ago I wrote a story entitled Gregor and the military man.No one gave me reviews for it so I thought it might of been boring and uninteresting.So I'm writing a new and better version of it.PLEASE review,for I don't know if it's good or bad if no one tells me.Also please don't be mad of any cruel language offends you.I put it because Adrians not "Gregor"He's not Fourteen, He's 26 and a U.S Marine.I'm writing this story cause I've always had the thought of a Military or police officer falling into the Underland.It's always intrigued me.So please read and tell me if you like it or hate it.Thank you!

* * *

Adrian Perice was running for his life. Five minutes ago he was attacked by a Rat-like creature as big as a Hummer H2.He remembered it looking at him confused for a few moments before letting out a horrible screech and leaping at him.Before Adrian even had a chance to swallow his own spit that _thing_ knocked him to the floor and tore his M16 in half.It was about to rip a hole in his chest but Adrians quick Military skills allowed him to swerve and roll over just in time.

This act of defiance made the Furry-Beast roar in anger and go into a series of screams and foaming at the mouth.It than took his tale and attempted to smash it into Adrians side.It succeeded and Adrian felt himself gasping for air.In a desperate attempt to save himself Adrian turned around and punched the creature in it's nose.The Rat let out a cry of pain and Adrian took this distraction to hurriedly pull him self off.Adrian than raised up his fists and angrily yelled out "Don't fuck with a U.S Marine!"

The monster turned around and in shock screamed "You will pay for that Overlander!"Adrians eyes opened up wide and he loudly whispered _This thing can talk!!_ Before he could even comprehend this the beast took it's huge claws and slung them towards Adrian.

Adrian jumped out of the way and made a grab for his combat knife on his belt.He had to swerve a couple of jabs from the creature before he finally managed to equip his deadly knife.The Rat looked at it and began to laugh.

"Overlander he slowly began,I have faced a many of weapons,ranging from sword,knife,bow to fists,claws to teeth"."Believe me when I say I'll have your bloody Corpse for breakfast later,now please, no more playing Pup games".

The creature than thrashed out a series of strikes and slashes with his long teeth and deadly tail but this time Adrian was ready.The Rats tail came at him but Adrians felt time go slowly,almost as if in slow motion.He closed his eyes and remembered what his Sgt. had said_. Remember,a matter what situation your in or what kind of enemy you face concentrate on them.Avoid all distractions,Focus on them and DON'T underestimate them but respect them.Than slowly and elegantly make your move like a game of chess..._Adrian reopened his eyes and just before the tail struck him and raised his knife cutting the tail right off the Rats bone.

AWWWWWWWW Eeech! EE AWWWWW! the rat started making unrecognizable noises and high-pitched screams.He was running in circles with Red Blood gushing out in a horrible gory mess.The Blood spilled all over the walls,floors and even soaked both he and the Rat with streams of Red.Than the Rat slowly looked up at him and with his last words said "You will die for this Overlander,soon you'll be lieing in your own blood and you will be in the caves of time where _I'll be waiting for you..._ He than closed his eyes sealing his fate.

Adrian looked down at his red soaked hands and took a breath of relief.He than laughed and said "I told you not to mess with a U.S Marine" but soon got serious again.He sat down next to the dead corpse and sighed.Two weeks ago he was getting ready to be sent back to the States before he was called for one last mission.He didn't really want to do it but there was no point in arguing with his USMC Sgt for he knew he would loose and have some kind of punishment like staying a week more in that hellhole country.So without complaining he and Charlie squad went to Sadr city for a checkup on things.

Too bad he didn't know his Black Hawk would get blown down,he would be forced to see his allies get shot and killed,and he would make a desperate attempt to got the hell out of there.It was than he would be left in the Dessert to fend for himself,have little to no ammunition, be hunted by Al-Quaida members,and making one last survival attempt by jumping/being sucked into some large hole in some kind of dark cave.And now he was here.After falling for hours and being attacked by some unnatural giant man-eating Rat.Pretty normal for a man born in Boston,Massachusetts.

Adrians throat begged for some water but there was no water anywhere to be seen.Hell,he couldn't see at ALL.Everything was pitch black and he could of sworn he heard noises and moans.He sadly looked around and whispered _"where am I"?_

* * *

Adrian knew he couldn't stay here for too long.More of those things could pop out at anytime so he had to be cautious.From all his years in the Marines he knew the enemy could be there at anytime so _never take your guard down_.After a few minutes of walking straight not knowing ANYWHERE to go a thought popped in his head.My night goggles! He felt around at the top of his head looking for his Helmet but felt exposed when he couldn't feel it.

He began to turn back to where he came from.He looked all over the ground for any sign of it.None could be found."Oh this is just dandy!" he thought beginning to go back.But as he began to walk back he bumped into something slimy with a hard shell.

_"What the hell?_ " he thought taking his arm and felling what it was.But out of nowhere a voice interrupted his search.

_"What you do?What you?_" it said in a Yoda-like voice."Huh!?" Adrian shouted before having some kind of light shine in his face.After being in the dark for an hour or two it hurt to have such a strong light shine in his eyes.He raised his arm to his eyes blinking a couple of times.He than allowed himself to get adjusted to the light.When he took it away he was shocked at what he saw.

A huge Cockroach crawling on four legs with Two giant Firefly's right behind him.The two weren't focusing on him though and looked like they were bickering.He could only make out the words "Overlander" "great" "Cake" "sleep" "light" "Hygiene" "Photo's glow glow" and "food"

He looked back at the Cockroach.It began saying "What is your name?" before he called out something by the name of Ripred."Who's Ripred"? Adrian asked before hearing a rather sarcastic reply:"Your sister from the Overland".

"What"? asked Adrian looking behind him for the source of the comment.What he found though was a large tail that painfully smashed him in the face.Adrian immediately felt extreme pain and dizziness before felling himself starting to loose unconscious.The last words he could make out were "Why you do that"?"Why you"? and Were bringing him to Regalia.He was too dizzy to try to figure out what Regalia was so he just calmly let his body go into Unconscious.He knew right no he should be fighting back but after all he had been through he really didn't care and welcomed this black slumber.

* * *

_Mayday!,Mayday! Bigbird-1 going down repeat Bigbird-1 going down!I'm loosing control of the BlackHawk! Please respond! Please Respond! The pilot screamed desperately tried to re-take control of the Helicopter.In the back the 5 soldiers were trying to grab a hold of something as the wind started sucking them out of the helicopter.One man tried grabing the nearest person next to him resulting in both of them flying out and falling to there deaths.The other scared__ soldier managed to get a grip on a metal pipe and his freind managing to do the same. Adrian got a hold on a Fire Extinguisher and held on for dear life.The plane started spinning out of control and the metel pipe the other guy was holding caught on fire.In pain the soldier let go and fell out of the helicopter killing him and his friend.Outside Adrian managed to see smoke and RPG shots flying in the sky going right towards there way.Adrian shut his eyes tightly and prayed to God he would Survive.Than everything went black..._

* * *

Adrian eyes burst out open and his body shot up.Sweat pored down from his forehead and his heart pumped at incredible speeds.For a second he thought he was back on that burning helicopter watching all his friends dyeing...

"Overlander your awake!" came a cheerful voice.That word "Overlander" grabbed his attention and he realized he was still in this dark nightmare.He put his hands on his forehead and rubbed it."Oh god my head" he whispered.He used his hands to help himself up before looking up at some old man._Wait a minute thought Adrian,another human!_He had very, very pale skin and had see through vains all over his body,he had violot purple eyes and had white aging hair,also he had a long bierd and his smile looked happy even though his eyes looked sad and hurt...

"Yeah,Adrian said,I'm awake,now where am I?"The mans grin spread even more.

"We'll, he said,your in the city of Regalia!" and as he said this Adrians eyes spotted the most beautiful thing in his whole life.A HUGE stone city that spread out for what looked like miles."Oh my god"! Adrian said out loud."This is as big as Boston itself!

The old man looked at Adrian confused and asked "What is this Boston that you speak of"?

Adrian raised a eyebrow at him and was about to ask if that was a joke when he realized that this man diden't even know what a "Boston" was,nor a United States or anything else.Adrian tried explaining to him in words he might understand."Boston,he started,is where I live"."Somewhere up there" he said pointing to the top of the rockey cave.

The old man smiled and said "Overlander you may tell me about this Boston on the way while I may explain some about Regailia.Adrian notted and began to follow.He felt like a tourist in St.Augusteen or something,with a tourguide teaching him stuff about the cities histiory and people.He knew when he was little he would of got bored of that but right now he felt anxious to see this new wonder.But at the same time he wished he could be back home...


End file.
